


You've Got Time

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Guard Jensen, Panic Attack, Prisoner Jared, Rough Sex, Switch Jared, Switch Jensen, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, mainly shoving, small amount of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Jensen and Jared were once friends, but things didn't end well between them.  After his parents' death, Jared went into a tail spin that ended with him in the prison camp that Jensen works as a guard.  Things between them are tense and when their temperatures rise - well sometimes sex happens.   Can they find a way to forgive each other their sins of the past (and of the present?)





	You've Got Time

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank my artist emmatheslayer for the awesome art that accompanies this fic. It was fun coming up with a story to go along with the art. I would also like to thank my beta jdl71 for all her help with my story.

Jared sat on the ground of the prison yard, with the barbed wire fence at his back, and the sun high enough not to be in his eyes. It was a good day, well as good as it got in prison. He was reading as rapidly as he could and still retain comprehension. He had an online test to take in just a few minutes, and he was going to ace it. So far, he was earning an A in the courses he was taking to finish up his business administration degree; he was determined to keep that up. He was focused, so much so that he didn’t realize anyone was near him before Jensen kicked him lightly on the shin.

“Hey Padalecki. Is that a book in your hand?”

Fucking Jensen.

Jared could feel the tension mounting inside of him as he looked up at the prison guard. He  
was eight weeks into a twelve-month sentence, and Jensen had made it his mission to make  
Jared’s shitty situation even shittier. “Well Jensen,” Jared drawled out the words purposely,  
looking back down at his book. “If you can’t tell if something is a book or not, maybe the other  
guys are right about you being just a pretty face.”

He wasn’t all that shocked when a hand gripped him and pulled him up by his elbow with more  
force than necessary. “Ouch.” Jared complained, making a very big deal of rubbing his elbow.  
“Did I touch a nerve there Jenny?”

“When you refer to me, you will use my proper name and if that is too hard for you to remember,  
you can just call me sir.” Jensen had that pinched, swallowed-a-lemon look to his face that  
seemed to be his default look when around Jared.

“I could.” Jared agreed, reaching down and picking up the textbook from the ground, carefully  
brushing it off. “But I won’t Jenny.”

For a few seconds, Jensen just stared at him. For a moment Jared was reminded of a cartoon  
dragon with smoke billowing out of his nose. The silence between them grew, as the bell rang  
indicating yard time was over. It was time for Jared’s online classes, by far his favorite time of  
the day.

“Well, as fun as this has been.” Jared said to Jensen as he moved to go past him. “I have a  
class to get to so –”

Jensen reached out again, grabbing the same elbow which was probably already going to sport  
a Jensen-fingers sized bruise. “It is against the rules to have books in the yard, I am giving you  
a demerit.”

“Go for it if it makes you feel big.” Jared said, irritation welling up and causing him to forget that  
civility was his friend. “But we both know what you are compensating for.”

Jensen’s hand on Jared’s elbow tensed and he stepped closer into Jared’s space. One breath,  
two – just before Jared could say something probably guaranteed to get Jensen even more  
pissed at him one of the other guards began yelling at Jared to hurry up. Jensen let go of his  
elbow after another harsh squeeze.

“Keep it up and I am going to put your ass in solitary.” Jensen warned him. “You still have that  
phobia thing about small places, right big guy?”

With that he turned and stomped away. After being yelled at again, Jared followed the guard  
inside, fear rising inside of him, threatening to turn into pure panic.

He wouldn’t do that.

He wouldn’t.

The next morning, Jensen was standing with his back against the wall, glaring at Jared as he  
ate his breakfast. His bunkmate looked from Jensen to Jared and then back at his bowl of  
mushiness that passed for oatmeal. “Man, I’ve never seen Jensen take such a dislike to  
anyone before. Did you piss in his coffee or something?”

“Or something.” Jared agreed, finishing the last bit of mushed oatmeal and taking a bite of the  
dry toast. Jensen was now talking to a guard, but his eyes never wandered far from Jared. “I  
refused his invitation to sleep with him.”

Turner choked on his juice. He sputtered a few times before managing to get some words out.  
“Warn a guy, will you? “He asked, wiping the juice from him chin with his already dirty napkin.  
“You know, there are rules about that kind of thing, even if your dad owns the prison.” Turner  
glanced back over at Jensen who was swirling his taser around in a large circle as he continued  
to glare at Jared. “Well, maybe not if you dad owns the – you are probably screwed man.”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed as the signal was given that breakfast was over and the prisoners were to  
report for work duty. “I really am.”

Technically, Jensen’s dad didn’t own the prison so much as he was the chairman of the  
corporation that did. Jared found it interesting that Jensen was given a job as a prison guard  
instead of a cushy desk job and had probably mentioned that fact to Jensen two or three times  
since he arrived at the prison camp. It might have something to do with how antagonistic  
Jensen was toward him. Maybe. Or maybe it really was all because when Jensen asked, he had been too much of a coward to say yes.

Four years ago, Jared wasn’t a screw up whose last mistake had landed him a year in prison  
camp. Four years ago, Jared was a college freshman with a bright future in business and a  
part-time job working at the local Steak N Shake. Jensen had worked there as well, four years Jared’s senior and as aimless as Jared was focused. He had admitted to Jared that he was the  
black sheep of the family, the rest of his siblings had finished college or were in the midst of  
studying to be doctors or engineers. Jensen had dropped out of three colleges and had four different majors by the time he and Jared had met. He was half-heartedly taking classes for a public administration degree, but really his major was partying and getting laid as often as possible.

Jensen was gay. He was the first gay man Jared had ever spent any time with and Jared had  
found him fascinating in a slightly unsettling kind of way. Jared’s parents were strict, devoutly  
religious and Jared was expected to finish school, get a job, marry a girl, and raise a family. Jared intended to do all these things; make them proud. To be in the company of a man who fully intended to do none of these things, who slept with a different guy every night of the week, who drifted through life like an anchor-less boat was fascinating, and being around Jensen felt a bit like flying. Or falling.

Then one night when it was just the two of them, while closing up, Jensen had asked Jared if he  
liked guys too. Jared had felt himself blush even as he gave a stuttering denial, of course he  
didn’t, he liked girls. Jensen, beautiful Jensen with those glorious green eyes, had just stared at  
him and then grinned. “I think you do, I think you like guys. I think you like me.” Jared of course denied it, fumbling his protestations even as Jensen reached out a hand and pulled Jared to him, even as Jensen cupped one of his hands against Jared’s cheek, and he didn’t stop until Jensen rose up and then his lips were on Jared’s and –

And –

And a flush of warmth spread through Jared that he never felt before, not with all the girls that  
he had kissed (all three of them). And Jared could feel his mouth opening, as it had a mind of  
its own, welcoming Jensen in. And Jensen’s tongue was in his mouth, his hand was on his hip,  
his crotch rubbing against Jared’s and he could hear himself moan, feel himself harden, feel  
himself giving in to – to –

Jared had pushed away, if he kept going down that path, he knew he would be lost.  
Jensen had grabbed his hand, preventing Jared’s panicky need to run. “It’s okay Jay, it’s  
natural, what you are feeling. Come back to my place, I’ll show you how good it can be.”  
Jared had felt like he was on a precipice, a step from falling into oblivion. “I can’t.” He managed  
to force out. “I can’t Jensen. I just – I can’t.”

“That’s your parents talking.” Jensen had held both his hands, fingers tracing soothing circles  
into Jared’s palms. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, look at other men. You can deny it to  
your parents all you want, deny it to your pastor, your friends. But don’t deny it to yourself  
Jared, don’t keep this buried inside of you.” He was pulling Jared closer again, those  
devastatingly tempting lips just a breath away. “It’s going to be okay, hell it’s going to be great you’ll see.”

For one glorious, scary moment Jared had given in, he leaned into the kiss, leaned into Jensen.  
He had pushed himself against the firmness of Jensen’s body and felt how much Jensen  
wanted him, felt how much he wanted Jensen in return. Jensen’s mouth was hot and demanding and Jensen’s hand was on the back of his head pulling him impossibly closer and his other hand had been on Jared’s back, reaching lower and lower and –

With a muffled cry, Jared had pulled away. He hadn’t stopped to pick up his backpack, didn’t  
finish closing up, didn’t even allow himself to think of anything, he just ran out the door, ran into  
the cool darkness of the night. He hadn’t stopped running until he reached his apartment door.  
No, that wasn’t true. He didn’t stop running until a few years later, drunk at a party of a friend of  
a friend of someone who knew someone, and Matt had smiled at him, taking him by the hand  
and leading Jared to the untidy bedroom of the host.

But it wasn’t that moment, not the messy painful quick popping of his cherry with Matt (and the  
many messy one- night stands after) that delineated Jared’s before and after life, it was the  
moment that he had run from Jensen, the moment that started his downward slide until he  
ended up here, in prison. It was as if that cowardice had cursed his life. He had never gone  
back to his job, not even to pick up his last paycheck. Three other jobs hadn’t worked out. While he was between one dead end job and the next his parents had been killed in a car accident. Jared’s life continued to spiral after their death, he left the church, convinced that a God that could take two loving parents with so much to live for was not the God for him. He began drinking, his grades began to slip, and he was placed on academic suspension. He traded his straight-laced life for one like Jensen’s – never worrying about tomorrow, just where he was going to get the money for his next six pack, where the party was that night, whose bed he would end up in.

“So, are you going to weed or are you going to stay in la la land?” One of the prisoners whispered to him.

Jared jolted, feeling momentarily misplaced. Somehow, he had made it from the cafeteria to the garden without even realizing where he was going. Which really when he thought about it, was the story of Jared’s fucking life.

The garden was an experiment; the latest attempt to make the prison more profitable. They  
were growing corn, tomatoes, peppers, onions, and potatoes. There were even chickens that were other prisoners’ responsibility, although there were dark rumors going around that the chickens were going away after a few had been found with their necks broken and their beaks pulled off. Which if true was about as Oz-like as the prison ever got, thank fuck.

Jared liked working in the garden, it was good hard work and he had never minded getting his  
hands dirty. His knees, on the other hand, might never forgive him and he stood up from a half  
crouch, hearing them pop as he tried a mini stretch. “This isn’t break time Padalecki,” Came  
the terse voice of his current tormentor. “Get back to work.”

“Sure thing boss, sir Jensen.” Jared gave him a fully smart-ass smirk and a salute before  
dropping back on to his knees again to weed. Jensen watched him for a few moments, tension  
pulsing off of him in waves, before moving down the row. Asshole.

After lunch, they moved on to picking some of the corn and the beans. Most of the produce  
would be used for meals, but some of it was sold to a local grocer delivered by “honor” prisoners  
in their orange jumpsuits (turns out that one of the few things Hollywood got right about prison  
life was that orange was the new black, which was a fucking ugly color to have to wear every  
day.)

The afternoon droned on, not much different than the other afternoons that had crawled by since Jared’s incarceration. It was when the work day was over that the trouble began.  
Jared had spent his incarceration trying to be as invisible as it was possible for a 6’4” man to be,  
but somehow he must be transmitting a beacon that said come fuck with me. From the moment  
he arrived in prison all kinds of men had hit on him. Twinks, barely old enough to get out of juvie, offering themselves up on a platter. Older men who thought Jared just needed a firm hand and he would gladly sink to his knees. Heck even his bunk mate had made a half-hearted offer  
before Jared informed him that he just wasn’t interested. Turner took it well. Other people  
didn’t like to be told no.

Randall Grayson didn’t like to be told no. He was as tall as Jared, but several years older and  
several pounds heavier – a mixture of muscle and fat that he used to intimidate anyone that  
crossed his path. Jared expected that if they were in a real prison, one with higher security and  
criminals with life sentences for murder and rape, Randall would be a mouse. But in this one,  
Randall considered himself a lion, top of the food chain.

Jared had tried saying no politely, firmly, eventually angrily. All his nos got the same reaction, a  
smirk followed by a slap on the ass. Jared wasn’t a prude, far from it, and he was well aware  
that sex was happening in this prison, he just didn’t want to be part of it. He had spent years  
mindlessly fucking the nearest warm body, he didn’t want to be that person anymore. And even  
if he did, he wouldn’t want Randall.

Randall came up behind him, smelling of sweat and tobacco and Jared took a few steps away.  
“So Jared –”

“No.” Jared bent down to pick up his hoe and his gloves, which he had taken off to massage  
the strain off his hands the moment the shift was over. There was a tool shed close by,  
prisoners were required to put any tools they had used in their proper place after cleaning them.  
Then they were through for the day. Jared had class in an hour, enough time to study for the  
test and maybe work ahead a bit before his business communication class tomorrow. He didn’t  
have time for Randall.

“Okay, enough is enough.” Randall snapped in what Jared assumed was supposed to be an  
intimidating voice. “We both know you are going to cave sooner or later. This hard to get act is fooling nobody. So why don’t you meet me in my cell in –”

“Fuck off.” Randall was standing between him and the shed, and Jared was damned if he was  
going to cross over rows of corn in order to bypass him. He shoved by him instead, knocking  
shoulders as he did so.

Randall’s reaction was instantaneous and childish, he tripped Jared and Jared landed flat on his  
face, the wind knocked out of him. Beside him he could hear it beginning, the steady faintly  
delirious chant of “fight, fight”.

The fight – such as it was – was over before it began. Before Jared could even push himself off  
the ground, he was being pulled up by the back of his shirt. It was Jensen of course.

“Solitary,” Jacob, the guard holding Randall back, declared. “Both of you.”

Jared’s heart began to beat furiously. “No.” He twisted out of Jensen’s grasp, so he could look  
him in the face. “No, please. Jensen you have to –”

“You know the rules Padalecki. You fight, you get solitary.” Jensen wasn’t looking him in the  
eye, but his voice was flat, final. “Don’t make me handcuff you.”

“No, you can’t do this.” Jared was pleading, he could feel panic tears forming in his eyes. “I – I  
have class. Confine me to my cell after, I’ll miss supper. I’ll miss as many –”

“Okay, I warned you.” Jared found himself being spun back around, and before he could get a  
grasp on what was happening, his hands were being handcuffed behind him. Jacob was  
already marching Randall toward the door that led to solitary. Jared felt an overwhelming desire  
to make a run for it, but as if Jensen sensed it, he grabbed Jared’s bound arms, pulling him close. “Shows over guys, put your tools away and get to where you are supposed to be.” Jensen said to the other prisoners.

“Jensen, please. Please don’t do this. Please.” Jared begged, knowing he was full on crying  
and not caring. “Please.”

“You are making a spectacle of yourself.” Jensen said to him, pushing him toward the path  
Jacob and Randall had just taken. “It’s only two days, quit being a drama queen.”

At that Jared forced himself to silence, instead trying to remember what that one therapist had  
said years ago when he attended exactly one session before going back to his downward spiral.  
All that came to his panicked mind was to breathe slowly, mindfully. He was concentrating so  
hard on breath in, breath out, that it came as a shock when Jensen shoved him into the cell.

“Too bad I have to take these off.” Jensen was saying to him, as his hands stroked up and down  
Jared’s arm. “I could think of some fun things we could so, pass the time with.”

“Fuck you.’ Jared managed.

“Just what I had in mind.” Jensen’s breath was hot against his back, and the slight bulge  
against Jared’s ass told him that Jensen wasn’t as unaffected as his taunting tone indicated.  
Before Jared could react further, he heard the click that released the handcuffs.

“Enjoy your time in solitary, Jared.” Jensen said as he took the few steps to the heavy metal  
door. “Maybe use the time to think about how much you’ve fucked up your life.”

“No -wait -” But the door was slammed shut and Jared was in the room all alone.  
There was a cot, a worn green blanket covering it. A toilet. A sink, with a sliver of soap.

The room was small, too small, with four bare concrete walls and Jared was too big, too close to  
those walls.

All thoughts of mindful breathing escaped Jared. He couldn’t catch a breath, he was  
smothering. He pounded on the door. “Come back here you fucker, don’t you walk away. Don’t  
you dare leave me in this place. Come back and face me. I’ll show you whose fucked up.”  
Jared was crying now, barely able to get the words out because of how tight his heart was.  
“Jensen – anything, anything, just –”

From far away, distantly through the noise of his panic he could hear Randall shouting for him to  
shut the fuck up, but there was no other reply to his shouts. Jared pounded on the door until the  
sides of his hands were raw, shouted until he could only whisper, whispered until he fell onto the  
floor on his knees and then laid the rest of the way down, the cot was simply too far away to  
crawl to.

By the time dinner arrived, Jared was calmer, his calm fueled by a dark deep anger directed at  
one Jensen Ackles. Who was Jensen to look down at him? He had pissed all his chances  
away, all those colleges, all those failures. Hell, he only had a job now cause his Daddy had  
handed it to him. He was no better than Jared, he was worse. If the situation was reversed,  
Jared wouldn‘t treat Jensen this way.

Jared didn’t eat his dinner, instead he made his way to his cot, sitting with his legs folded up,  
head down on his knees where he couldn’t see how the walls were closing in. He couldn’t fall  
asleep in this position, but he let his mind drift. He thought of all the ways he could get back at  
Jensen once he was out of prison, everything from water in the gas tank of that classic car Jensen loved so much, to tying up Jensen and leaving him bound in his bed to be found by his maid hours later, all tied up – hands bound to the bedpost – a gag on his mouth –

It was the rattle of the door that woke Jared up, and he blinked from his very hot wet  
dream that starred one Jensen Ackles to see the man standing in front of him, legs splayed,  
posture careless, Jared’s untouched dinner in his hands. “You know, if you don’t eat, we’ll just  
force-feed you. Ever have a tube shoved down your throat?” Jensen asked matter-of-factly as he pulled the door shut behind him.

Jared turned toward the wall, away from Jensen, face still slightly flushed from his dream. “Fuck  
Off.”

“That’s not what you were saying before.” Jensen sat the tray down on the concrete floor and  
approached the cot. “You were begging me to come, calling me out, or so I hear.”

“You know.” Jared said, sitting up, embarrassment temporarily forgotten. “You are shit. You’ve  
done nothing but tear me down since I arrived here, all because I wouldn’t sleep with you four  
fucking years ago. Well boo hoo, did I hurt you fucking feelings?”

“You’re an idiot.” Jensen growled back, the calm demeanor gone. “You think I despise you  
because you wouldn’t admit you were gay, wouldn’t admit you wanted me? You had everything, you had parents that loved you, a bright fucking future, a golden life on a  
golden platter and you threw it away to deal drugs. “

“I am not a drug dealer, I’ve never touched the stuff.” Alcohol yes, but drugs never other than  
the occasional hit off a joint. “You want to talk about throwing away your life?” Jared asked,  
standing up and using his full height to tower over Jensen. “Your father fucking owns the place  
and you’re such a fuck up that the only job he trusts you with is security guard.”

“I’m a correctional officer you stupid prick. And I turned down the office job Dad offered me, just  
so you know.” Jensen’s face was red now, his freckles all but lost in the flushness of his face.  
He stepped closer to Jared, their chests almost touching. Jared laughed. Loudly. Jensen pushed him, and Jared stumbled against the cot, almost falling on it before regaining his footing and shoving Jensen hard. “C’mon big guy,” Jensen said, pulling up his sleeves. “Show me what you got.”

It was then that Jared realized that Jensen was dressed in street clothes, there was no taser  
at his hip, no whistle around his neck. There was a camera in the cell of course, but Jared  
couldn’t care less right now because at this moment they were just two men having it out and he  
needed to punch something because the walls were closing in on him again, and Jensen was  
standing right there practically begging to be hit.

The punch was thrown wild and hit Jensen’s shoulder instead of his face, but it knocked Jensen  
on his ass. And Jared immediately took advantage, straddling Jensen’s hips and pushing him flush against the floor with his arms shoving hard against Jensen’s shoulders.

“Not so high and mighty now are you?” Jared asked, adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
“Hard to look down on someone when you are lying on the floor.”

Jensen bucked up, but Jared didn’t budge. He wanted to hurt something, someone, and he put  
all his weight on holding Jensen’s shoulders down, especially the one that must be sore, the  
one that he had hit. But he couldn’t bring himself to hit Jensen again. He had never been much  
of a fighter, usually his height was enough to send potential bullies scurrying away and it  
seemed a bit on the cowardly side to hit Jensen when he was down.

Jared wavered, and it was his undoing. Jensen bucked up again and pushed Jared hard at the  
same time sending him careening back and before Jared’s head hit the floor, it was Jensen  
straddling him. Jensen was grabbing his hips hard enough to bruise, and he looked down at  
Jared, a huge smirk on his face.

“Why Jared, you are happy to see me.” Jared realized why Jensen was smirking as Jensen’s movement sent pressure on Jared’s suddenly very interested cock, which had been half-hard since waking up from the Jensen-drenched dream. “You should have just said something.”

“Get off of me.” Jared tried to buck Jensen off, but Jensen was better at this then him. His legs  
were squeezing Jared’s waist, his hands pinning him down. Jensen just smirked wider,  
purposely grinding down at Jared’s cock. He lowered his head, lips so close to Jared’s that if  
Jared lifted his head just a little, they would meet.

“All you have to do is ask.”

“Fuck you.” Jared responded, trying again to wiggle his way free, which just had the effect of  
adding more friction to his already way-too-happy cock.

“Sure thing babe, I told you had to do was ask.” Jensen’s lips grazed Jared’s and before Jared could react Jensen was moving away. For a second Jared was unreasonably bereft, and then he realized Jensen was unbuckling his belt and a fresh wave of panic began to hit him.

“No,” Jared scrambled to his feet, wishing now he had punched Jensen when he had the  
chance. “I’m not going to let you fuck me now as payback for saying no then. Just get the hell  
out before I call for a guard.”

“The guards are all, unfortunately, busy being away.” Jensen told him calmly. “They won’t be  
answering if you call for them. The camera has been temporarily disabled, in case you were  
worried about our tete-a-tete being filmed. And Randall is way down the hall, out for the count  
and he isn’t likely to rescue you anyway. It’s just you and me babe.”

Jensen pulled his shirt off, revealing a chest that was surprising chiseled. Also Jared couldn’t  
help but notice that Jensen’s nipples were hard. Fuck.

“The answer is still no. You are not fucking me.” Jared folded his arm around his own chest  
and pointedly did not look as Jensen pulled down his pants and presumably his underwear and  
kicked them to the corner of the room.

“Okay, whatever.” Something was being thrown at Jared and it was just pure instinct that Jared  
caught it. It was a small bottle of lube. “You fuck me.”

Jared stared at the lube and back at Jensen, and then his eyes traveled downward to discover  
Jensen was just as hard as he was. And pretty damn big as well. Jensen stalked toward him, all sexy confidence and hooded eyes and fuck, those lips... “Your lips might be saying no, but your cock is saying yes.” Jensen said, standing inches away from Jared, Jared could feel Jensen’s hot breath on his cheek. “I’m right here, ready for the taking, unless you are the same scared little boy –”

Jared grabbed Jensen by the arm, spinning him around and pushing him onto the cot, where Jensen landed on his back with a satisfying thump. “Just remember, you asked for this.” Jared warned him as he quickly pulled off his ugly orange tunic and undid the drawstrings on his pants. “You aren’t going to be able to walk for a week.”

“With that little thing?” Jensen asked, hands waving toward Jared’s very considerable thank  
you very much cock. “I’ll be lucky if I feel it at all.”

Jared reached for Jensen but Jensen sat up. “No way this cot is going to handle the two of us.”

Jared was feeling strung out and lead on. “So this was all some silly game for you?”

“Well it depends on how you like to play. Why don’t you lie your perky little ass down on the  
floor, just like we were before, unless of course you want to play scared rabbit again.” Jensen  
challenged.

“I was fucking 19 and I was fucking scared, but you know what go ahead and hold that against  
me for the rest of my fucking life.” Jared snarled, deliberately getting into Jensen’s space.

“I will.” Jensen retorted. “Now if you want this.” Jensen patted himself on the ass. “Get down  
on the fucking floor.”

Jared was torn between wanting to punch Jensen like a dozen times in his smug face and  
wanting to take what was being offered. And then Jensen dropped down on the floor and  
spread his legs out wide with that stupid cocky grin of his and it was all over for Jared.

Jensen had already opened the lube and he grinned at the look at Jared’s face. “Why don’t you  
join me?” He suggested as he slipped one slick finger slowly into his hole. Jared sank on the ground into a sitting position. He was so hard, he was afraid he would come with any pressure at all and he knew he would never live that down if it happened. He spread his legs, careful that nothing was touching his cock and he watched as one finger became two, and then two became three. Jensen was breathing hard, his neck arched back, and Jared wanted, needed.

And then Jensen was straddling him, his hands covering Jared’s as he positioned himself over  
Jared’s cock. In this position, they were close, too close and Jared could actually taste  
Jensen’s breath as Jensen slowly, so fucking slowly, lowered himself down.

“Fuck, you are big.” Jensen said when his ass was finally flush was Jared’s thighs.  
It was Jared’s turn to smirk and he pushed up, deeper into that heat and heard Jensen’s sharp  
intake. And then it was a fight as much as it was sex. Jensen’s hands pushed Jared’s on to  
the cold concrete, but Jared could lift his hips and he did so, sharply thrusting into Jensen just to  
hear those gasps pushed out of him. Jensen was giving as good as he got, lifting  
himself up just to shove himself back down and their pace was awkward and frantic and rough  
and Jared could feel his orgasm building but damned if he was going to come first.

He bent his knees for leverage and lifted his hips up several times quickly, knowing that at least  
some of those thrusts were hitting Jensen’s prostate just by the way Jensen’s breathing was  
hitching. He pushed his body closer to Jensen, pushing him further back so that his back was  
flush against Jared’s knees and limiting Jensen’s ability to move. This position also put pressure  
on Jensen’s cock Jared knew – from experience. Jensen pushed back but the die had been  
cast and Jared could feel the moment Jensen’s orgasm hit him, stickiness forming in the small  
space between them and Jensen’s ass clenched, so tight, so good and Jared was coming too.  
Into Jensen’s bare ass.

Shit, they hadn’t used a condom.

Jensen was lifting himself off of Jared and throwing Jared’s tunic at him. “Sorry kid, I forgot to  
bring anything to clean off with, this will have to do.”

Come and lube dripped from Jared’s spent cock, come was spattered against his legs and on the floor and Jared grimaced as he cleaned it off then threw the tunic against the wall. No way was that going on his body again.

“Well that was a pretty good effort,” Jensen said, already back to being calm and matter-of-fact  
while Jared was fighting to get his heart back to a normal speed. “But I’m better. I’ll show you sometime.”

Jared watched from his prime position on the floor as Jensen pulled his pants and underwear  
up, apparently not caring that lube was dripping down the back of his legs. “Fuck you.” Jared  
replied, too fucked out to come up with anything remotely resembling cleverness.

“We just did that sweetie, alcohol really did a number on your brain cells huh?” Jensen asked,  
as he pushed the tray back toward Jared. “Eat, I’m not kidding about the force feeding.”

And then he was gone.

Jared managed to lift his head up, taking a disinterested look at his tray. Instead of the mystery  
meat and watery mashed potatoes that had been there earlier, there was a sandwich and an orange.

Fucking Jensen

Too tired to feel the claustrophobic panic, Jared only took a few bites before he fell asleep.  
He was let out that next day after breakfast, halfway through another panic attack. He left  
solitary, thanking whoever it was that had let him out a day early and determined to stay away  
from Jensen and Randall.

Randall had been reassigned to laundry duty, so he was easy to avoid. Jensen not so much.  
Wherever Jared was, Jensen was there, watching him with hooded eyes, always a smirk on his  
lips. Jared tried his best to ignore him, or to send him his very lethal if-looks-could-kill glare, but  
Jensen would just wink at him in response. A week after what Jared referred to in his mind as the “incident”, Jensen came into Jared’s cell as Jared was lying on his bunk, reading. Jensen took the book from him and tossed it across the room.

“Listen asshole,” Jared began, but was cut short when Jensen grabbed him by the arm and  
yanked him up.

“Contraband check.” Jensen announced in a loud, clear voice. “Up against the wall prisoner.”

Jared stood defiantly still for a moment but moved when Jensen reached for his taser. He  
stood with his face toward the wall, so angry at the situation he was shaking.

“I said against the wall.” A shove and Jared’s face was planted against plaster and Jensen  
was kicking his legs apart.

Jared gritted his teeth and Jensen patted him down, giving especial attention to his crotch and  
ass. Jared knew that Jensen was just daring him to say something. He bit his bottom lip so  
hard it drew blood but remained silent.

“Stay right there like a good boy, and maybe there will be a reward later.” The voice was gruff and growly against his ear and then Jensen stepped back. There was a lot of noise behind him,  
including the unmistakable sound of books hitting the wall. Jared stayed perfectly still and tried  
not to imagine how satisfying it would be to push Jensen into a wall. Or three or four walls. He  
wasn’t going to do anything that added on to his sentence.

“All clear.” Jensen announced, and gave Jared’s ass a pat as he exited the cell. Jared stood  
there, still, as he heard Jensen’s voice in the next cell announcing contraband search.

He turned around to find, not exactly surprisingly, the cell in a mess. One of the mattresses was  
on the floor, the other half off the cot. Toiletry items were strewn everywhere, as were books  
and everything else.

Jared sighed, went back briefly to his shoving Jensen fantasy, then started setting the cell back  
in order. He was putting the pillow case back on his pillow when he realized that the pillow case  
wasn’t empty.

A tube of lube.

Oh hell no, no fucking way. Yes, it happened once in a fit of literal madness, but never, never  
again. Jared threw the offending tube of lube in the trash and then lay back down on his cot,  
determined to finish his book.

Later that night, long after lights out, Jared retrieved it and placed it back in the pillow case.

One day went by, two – nothing from Jensen except that knowing look and that idiotic smirk.  
Jared tensed every time Jensen walked into his path, but other than a lame insult or two,  
Jensen practically ignored him.

Jared was relieved. Of course he was. Being ignored by Jensen was the best of all possible  
worlds. Exactly what he wanted.

One week after the contraband search, they were just finishing up in the vegetable garden when  
it began to rain.

All around, prisoners groaned. Jared had never understood the big deal about people not liking  
rain, it was just water after all. He stood up, cracking his poor back as he did so, and lifted his  
face up to the sky, letting little drops of rain pelt his face. After a long hot day, it felt good.

“Back inside.” Timothy said to the prisoners, a guard who was better than most but still a prick.  
“Jared will take care of the tools today.”

Jared opened his mouth to protest but closed it again. It wouldn’t change a thing and wasn’t worth a demerit. One by one grinning prisoners dropped hoes and spades at his feet. No longer  
enamored of the rain, Jared scooped the implements up in his arms and headed to the tool shed.

He shouldn’t have been surprised to find Jensen waiting there, but somehow, he was. For a  
second, his heart literally stopped beating.

“Go away.” Jared said to him once he trusted his voice, dropping everything unceremoniously  
by the industrial sink. “I have work to do.”

“So do I.” Jensen replied, all Texas drawl and sexy growl. “Gotta watch the prisoner, make  
sure he doesn’t misbehave.”

“Fuck you.” Jared replied, turning his back on Jensen as he turned on the water.  
He almost jumped a foot when he felt Jensen’s body push against his back, and then cursed his  
startle reflex.

Jensen laughed, a low burst of a chuckle. “Did you like the present I left you?”

“So much so that I threw it away.” Jared responded, deliberately ignoring the half hard cock that was pressed against his ass. “If you aren’t going to leave, then help. Unless you are afraid of  
getting your hands dirty.”

“I like getting my hands dirty.” One of those said hands was pressing against Jared’s ass. “I  
can show you how much if you want.”

“Look,” Jared said, turning around and pushing Jensen back. “This isn’t a thing. I’m not going  
to fuck you every time you get horny. Go find someone not immune to your so-called  
charms.”

“Found this in your pillow case, just where I left it.” Jensen pulled out the bottle of lube, and  
placed it on the sink. “And why would I go looking when I already found the perfect ass to sink  
into?”

Jensen yanked Jared’s arm, pulling him closer as one hand went behind Jared and smacked his  
ass. Unbidden and certainly without his consent, Jared’s cock began taking interest.

Jensen chuckled again, one hand still pawing at Jared’s ass, the other rubbing against his cock.  
“Well hello there Monster, so glad to see you again.”

“You named my cock?” Jared asked, trying for disdain but it came out too damn breathy for  
That.

“Sure.” Jensen pulled his head down for a quick, hard kiss. “I also named that perfect ass of  
yours. Wanna hear it?”

‘No.” Jared pushed away again, giving Jared his most pointed bitch face. “I want you to get out  
of here and leave me alone. Don’t you need to go lick your Daddy’s boots or something?”

Jensen glared, then that easy-going grin was back, and he started unbuttoning his shirt.

“I mean it Jensen.” Jared said, but his eyes were tracking Jensen’s movement and he was  
getting harder by the second. “I’m not fucking you.”

“No, but I’m fucking you.” Jensen replied, pulling off his shirt and letting it fall to the cement floor.  
He reached down, and his pants quickly followed, and Jensen was standing in front of Jared,  
wearing nothing but his briefs.

Jensen was stunningly beautiful, and Jensen knew it and he used it. He stood there, feet splayed, muscles taut, all arrogant perfection and Jared wanted. Damn him to hell, but he wanted.

“How long has it been?” Jensen asked, walking toward Jared. “I bet it’s been a long time since  
you’ve had something in that fine ass of yours. I bet you feel empty inside. I bet you’ve been  
dreaming of me taking you for a ride. Have you Jared? Imagined what it would have been  
like if you hadn’t been too chicken shit back then to say yes? Imagined my thick cock deep  
inside you, filling you up in ways that none of your puny boyfriends ever could.”

“I’ve never thought of you once since that night. Not once, until I got here and saw your ugly  
face.” Jared lied. His back was to the sink and he was leaking pre-cum into his prison-issued  
boxers and he wanted – needed – and Jensen was so close, too close.

“Liar.” Jensen reached up and pulled Jared’s head down by his hair. Jared let out a startled  
moan before Jensen’s lips claimed his. Jensen was pushing against him, pressing their cocks  
together, separated by just flimsy pieces of fabric. Jared moaned again, vibrations pulsing deep in his throat and could feel Jensen’s corresponding chuckle.

Jensen’s hands were at the waist of Jared’s pants, he pulled them down slightly and then  
stopped. Jared pulled back, looking at Jensen questioningly.

“Not gonna unless you tell me you want it.” Jensen whispered, lips so close to Jared’s, heat  
coming off of him in waves. “You got to be man enough to say what you want.”

Jared wanted to push Jensen away, he wanted to retain what was left of his battered dignity and  
walk the hell out of the shed.

But he needed. And Jensen was right there.

And damn it, it wasn’t giving in, it wasn’t giving something up, it was taking what was offered  
and Jared was ready to take.

Jared nodded.

Jensen shook his head in response. “Words.”

“Fuck me already asshole.” Jared responded, pushing Jensen’s hands away and pulling down  
his own pants. He pushed off his prison sandals and sent them scurrying across the floor, followed by his pants and boxers and stood there half naked in front of Jensen, cock bobbing in front of him.

“God, what a sight you are.” Jensen palmed his own cock through his briefs. “Turn around big  
guy, let me get a good look at Mabel.”

Jared did what he was told, pushing his ass out as he leaned his elbow against the sink.  
“Please tell me you did not name my ass Mabel.”

A cold, wet finger pushed against his hole and Jared tensed automatically. It had been a while  
and fuck that lube was cold.

“Come on Mabel, let me inside.” Jensen was rubbing his other hand over Jared’s shoulder.  
“Relax babe.”

Gritting his teeth about the nickname, Jared took a few calming breaths and forced himself to  
relax. “Just get on with it.”

“And they say romance is dead.” The finger breached his hole, working in slowly. Jared tried to  
float around the feeling, focus on anything but Jensen’s long slim fingers breaching him, slowly  
stretching him and then adding two fingers. Jared was riding on a sea of sensation, Jensen’s  
fingers inside him, Jensen’s other hand stroking his shoulder, his neck, whispered words of  
encouragement and for a moment Jared wondered how it would have been back then, when  
they had been on equal footing and life hadn’t corrupted him, and they could have done this  
right in a bed and then he squashed all those feelings down.

He was so busy squashing, that he missed the moment Jensen’s fingers left him, but he certainly felt that tip of Jensen’s cock as it breached his entrance.

“Fuck.” Jared found himself tensing again, the feeling of pressure-pain driving any and all  
thoughts from his mind.

“C’mon relax.” Jensen urged. “You’re a big guy, you can’t take me?”

“It’s not that I can’t take you, it’s a matter of feeling you as tiny as that thing –” The words got  
choked off as Jensen pushed all the way in, in one smooth move and Jared’s breath was literally pushed out of him.

Fuck, Jensen was big. Not as long as him probably, but certainly fucking thick.  
“You were saying?” Jensen asked, ever present amusement in his voice. His hands were  
gripping like vices against Jared’s hips and he waited only a few seconds before setting a  
steady pace. It took a few thrusts and then Jensen’s cock found Jared’s prostate and Jared  
was flooded with that familiar prickly pleasure of his sweet spot being relentlessly pressed  
against. With every thrust, Jared’s stomach was hitting the sink as Jensen’s fingers dug deeper  
into his hip. And how that fucker found his prostate so easily, Jared would never know. With  
every other lover, it had been hit or miss, with Jensen it was being pounded with complete and  
delicious accuracy. It was the perfect mixture of pain pleasure and Jared could feel his balls drawing up, his cock leaking. Behind him Jensen was muttering mostly nonsense, words of half praise and half taunts.

It was a struggle, but Jared managed to reach one hand underneath the sink. It took only an  
embarrassing two pulls of his cock before he was coming all over his hand, but he was  
vindicated as Jensen cursed and quickly followed, filling Jared’s ass with come.

Fuck he forgot to demand Jensen use a condom. Well since this was the second time, they were probably already mutually diseased if either had anything anyway. What a comforting thought.

Jared rested his head against the sink as Jensen pulled out. His hips and his ass ached, and he  
was so sluggishly tired that he felt he could drop down on the concrete and sleep for a week.

“You are the life of the party after you get fucked aren’t you Sasquatch?” Jensen asked as he  
wet a rag and cleaned himself off. He made no attempt to do the same thing for Jared.

“Fuck off.” Jared responded, barely able to put any heat into the words.

“Just about to.” Jensen tossed the rag at Jared as he headed to the door of the shed. “Oh and  
clean up in here before you leave.”

Jared had nothing close enough to throw, so he just imagined something heavy hitting the door  
with a satisfying thud as he lifted his head from the sink and tried to will himself into moving.

For the next few months Jared and Jensen snarked at each other, poked at each other’s sore  
spots, and fucked like rabid bunnies whenever and wherever they could. It was a battle every  
time, who would top, who would finish first, who would get the last snarky word in. It was  
exhausting. And addictive.

It was six weeks after their first encounter. Jared was playing chess with Stephen, a hopeless  
chess player but an all-around nice guy, the kind that wouldn’t hurt a fly-at least when he was  
sober. Jared was watching Jensen chat with the other guards, their eyes met across the room and Jensen gave him a wink before roaring with laughter over something one of the guards said.

“I know, I am talking too much.” Stephen said.

Jared blinked a few times, then returned his attention back to the game. “Um no, sorry. I’m just  
– no, it’s not that. I’d be talking a mile a minute if I was about to get out of here too.”

Jared realized he was about three moves away from taking Stephen’s queen. Again. He made  
the first of the three moves.

“Man I can’t wait. Fresh air, real coffee, food that isn’t mass manufactured. Gonna be great.”

“Yeah?” Jared asked, watching as Stephen moved his knight right into Jared’s path. “You got a  
job lined up for when you get out of here?”

Jared spent a lot of time worrying about getting a job. Even with his soon to be earned degree,  
he was still a convicted felon and convicted felons weren’t exactly high on any employer’s most  
wanted list.

Stephen shook his head, letting his blonde locks fall into his eyes. “Nah. But I’m gonna find  
one. Gotta get some decent clothes first, find a place I can shower, stuff like that.”

Jared searched his mind for what he knew about Stephen. Alcoholic like himself, chronically  
homeless. Stephen had a brother somewhere but hadn’t seen him in decades.

Jared felt a stab of guilt, thinking about his own brother and sister. Thinking about how many  
times he let them down, before they stopped offering to help. He was going to have to find a  
way to make it up to them, once he got out of here. “But the people here, they are going to help you find a place and get on your feet, yeah?” Jared asked, making his next move and his eyes tracking where Jensen was now leaning against the wall, head turned Jared’s way, watching him.

Fucking Jensen.

Fucking Jensen…Jared had a flash of two days before in the utility closet, Jensen against the  
wall and his eyes closed, and his face flushed. Jared barely resisted reaching down to adjust his  
pants.

“Nah.” Jared snapped back to the moment, as Stephen knocked over his own queen, admitting  
defeat. “They’ll get you a bus ticket if you have somewhere to go, which I don’t. Give you the  
names of all the shelters, but they are always full, got a waiting list and with my memory the way  
it is – I always forget to check back. It’s okay. I ain’t going back to the bottle this time, I’ve been sober 78 days and counting. I can keep it up.”

Jared looked at Stephen dumbfounded. It was hard to believe the prison system that sucked  
this kind-hearted man in, was going to spit him out with just the clothes that he had been  
wearing the day he was arrested and a pat on the back. “Isn’t there like a guy that is supposed  
to help you with finding a job, a place to stay, all that?” Jared asked, as they both stood up. It was time for their exercise period in the yard. Jared was looking forward to shooting some hoops with the guys.

Stephen shrugged. “If there is, I’ve never seen him and this is the third time I’ve been here.”

It was four days later when Jensen dragged Jared into one of the solitary cells. The unit was  
empty, and Jared knew he could make Jensen push open the door anytime, but the small space  
made him uneasy, and he knew Jensen knew it. It was just another of the myriad ways that Jensen chose to fuck with him. Jensen was tugging Jared’s shirt, trying to pull it over his head while Jared was trying to convince himself that he wasn’t stuck in here and worked on remembering to breathe.

“Hey, wait a second, I want to talk to you about something.” Jared said as Jensen’s warm  
mouth attacked one of his nipples. He could feel it getting hard as Jensen worried it with his  
tongue.

“My lunch hour is up in like twenty minutes, if you are hell bent on talking it has to be while we  
are fucking. Speaking of which, pants off.” Jensen said to him, untying Jared’s pants.

“Wait, no. This is serious.” Jared held Jensen’s smaller hands in his, stilling them. “This prison  
doesn’t have some kind of exit counselor? Someone that helps prisoners when they get out?”

“How the fuck would I know?” Jensen asked, yanking his hands free. “Look, if we aren’t going  
to fuck I’ve got a sandwich waiting for me in the lounge.”

“Why don’t you know?” Jared asked, getting a bit upset, anxiety edged on by the confined  
space he was in. “Your father runs the damn place. Someone should be helping these guys  
when they get out, helping them find a place to live, referring them to agencies that help them  
find jobs, making sure they have resources to help with their addictions. You could do  
something about this Jensen, maybe talk to your father.”

“Look, If you are worried about what happens when you get, out, I’ll hire you as my bed  
warmer.” Jensen pulled Jared to him, lifting his face up to try to kiss Jared but Jared pulled  
back. “Hell, I’ll even throw in room and board if you stop acting like a prissy princess.”

“I’d rather be a prissy princess than a coward.” Jared bit out through gritted teeth.

Jensen’s demeanor changed totally, from irritated to downright cold. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means, I am going to get out of this shithole, I am going to have my degree, I am going to  
get a job and I am going to make something of my life.”

“And how the hell does that make you so special?” Jensen asked, his eyes flashing warning  
signals to back off. “I have a job, and I didn’t have to get my degree through the fucking prison system.”

“A job daddy gave you. “Jared responded, turning his back to Jensen, headed for the door.  
He wasn’t prepared for the shove that knocked him off his feet. He hit the floor hard. “What the fuck?” Jared asked, struggling to turn over onto his back.

“I have had it up to here with your superior ass attitude. You’ve had it since you were a teenager. Always thinking you are better than everyone else, smarter, more in control. Well which one of us is in control now and which one of us is the fuck up?” Jensen snarled as he stepped closer to Jared. Jared kicked out his long legs, hitting Jensen in the knee and almost toppling him. When that failed, he kicked again, full force, knowing there would be a hell of a bruise on Jensen’s knee the next day.

That time Jensen fell, hitting the concrete floor hard. “I’m going to kill you, you little –”

Jared stood up, putting his feet on Jensen’s chest, but not pushing down. “I never  
thought I was better than you. I always thought you had it in you to be fucking great, but instead  
you took the easy path. You always have. I guess you always will.”

Jensen bucked up, easily throwing Jared off since Jared wasn’t pushing down. Jared stumbled  
back but did not fall and watched warily as Jensen made it to his feet. “I have a job. I have a life. I didn’t throw everything away on a pity party.”

Suddenly Jared was tired, tired of this fight, tired of this thing with Jensen. Tired of aching for  
something with the man that he would never have. “Go away Jensen. Go back to your  
mediocre life and leave me alone.”

“Gladly,” Jensen said after staring at Jared for a long minute, then turned around and slammed  
his way through the door. It took two seconds for Jared to realize the door had locked behind  
Jensen. It took an agonizing two hours before someone came and let him out.

Without his Jensen distraction, Jared really buckled down on his studies and passed all his  
courses, even made the Dean’s list. He received his diploma in a formal ceremony a few months later. There was a depressing few number of inmates receiving diplomas, based on how many there were in the prison. Jared knew that for many, the odds were stacked far more against them then they were for him. It was a shame that education wasn’t emphasized more,  
education, rehabilitation, therapy – could turn a guy’s life around. Instead most of them were  
mired in the apathy of the day to day existence in the prison, leaving the prison in no better  
shape than they entered. Jared had already seen a few repeat offenders in the relatively short  
amount of time he was there. He was sad but not shocked when Stephen was one of them.

Frost had just started biting when Jared found out he had been chosen for early release. Jared  
immediately began using his library time to write a resume (pitiful as it was) and to send letters  
to prospective employees. He was honest about his past, and sincere in his desire to prove  
himself. He even got five responses back, three were the “so sorry” variety, but two were  
actual job interviews.

It was on his last day that Jared realized he hadn’t seen Jensen for a few weeks. After the fight  
in the library, they had carefully avoided each other. Jensen had even taken the night shift, so  
that his contact with all inmates was minimal. It creeped Jared out a bit, thinking about Jensen  
passing his cell while he was sleeping, but other than for the morning that he woke up to find a  
Hershey’s bar lying in his cell (for forgiveness? For graduating? Who knew with Jensen.) Jensen had been totally absent from the rest of his prison experience.

And he would take it to his grave, but he missed him. Not the fighting, not even the sex. Just  
the rare moments when they connected with each other, when he felt Jensen’s heart beat in  
tandem with his, when he saw a glimpse of the young man that he had fallen for so long ago.

But whatever, it was time to face his future and leave Jensen in the past, where he belonged.

The prison release time was two in the morning. That way they could process the inmates with  
minimal fuss, and it gave the night personnel something to do Jared guessed. He was awake at  
two when they came to get him. Despite everything, he was almost expecting Jensen. It was Taylor though that took him downstairs, went through the meager belongings Jared was taking with him and escorted him to the counter where he could pick up his clothes, and his wallet.

Nothing happened fast in prison, it was 4:15 before Jared finally walked out the glass sliding  
doors into the half-lit parking lot, taking a deep breath as the cool night air chilled him. It felt like  
the first real breath he had taken in months. For a second he just relished the openness of it, no  
walls, no bars, no fence. Freedom.

He barely looked at the parking lot. He had few friends, fewer after his drunken escapades and  
his prison sentence, and he had told no one of his release. He had about a hundred dollars or  
so in his wallet. Money enough to rent a room at a cheap hotel for a few nights while he waited  
for his job interviews. He was hoping to pick up some decent clothes at Goodwill, maybe spring for a tie if there was enough money –

“So are you getting in or not?”

Jared, startled out of his musings, almost dropped the sack that held his possessions and just  
barely bit back a squeak. “What the hell Jensen?” He managed once he got his breathing  
under control.

Jensen was sitting in the driver’s side of a black classic Impala, window rolled down, looking  
impossibly beautiful in the moonlight. Jared’s heart gave a bit of a lurch before he put a lock  
back on it.

“Get in, I have to be up in –” Jensen made a big production about checking his wrist. “Three  
hours and 38 minutes.”

Jared felt like he walked out of prison into another universe. “I’m not getting in the car with you,  
I’m not going anywhere with you. If you are looking for a fuck buddy, you can just fuck off.”

Jensen sighed and got out of the car. Jared watched him warily as he took a half dozen  
steps toward him. “Look, I know I’ve been a jackass to you. This is me, trying to make amends.”

“I’ve been a jackass too.” Jared replied. “Consider yourself amended. Now if you excuse me, I  
have a bus to catch.”

Jensen reached for his arm and Jared pulled back. Jensen held both of his arms up in  
surrender. “Give me fifteen minutes, there is a café right near here. I’ll buy you a coffee, a  
Danish, you can listen to me talk and if you don’t like what you hear, I’ll pay for your bus ticket.”

Jared hesitated, and Jensen continued. “You can’t tell me you are not jonesing for a real cup of  
coffee.”

Jared smiled and gave in. “Fifteen minutes.”

Twenty minutes later, they were seated in a dark corner of the cafe, and on their second cup of  
coffee. Jared had picked at his Danish, Jensen had been restless, tapping on his coffee cup,  
looking everywhere but at Jared.

“Look – if you aren’t going to say what you brought me here to say –”

“I am. It’s just – you’ll have to give me a minute to –” Jensen shook his head. “I’m bad at this.”

“Drinking coffee?”

“Admitting when I’m wrong. You were right, I have been skating through life, taking the  
path of least resistance.” Jensen straightened up. “You haven’t asked me about my new job.”

“I didn’t know you had one.” Jared replied. “I knew I haven’t seen you around – but with you  
working nights and –”

“Went back to days, but in an office. I’ve even got me a fancy title, I’m the assistance vice  
president of day to day operations, the title is fancier than that, but that is what it amounts to.  
Got real responsibility, a secretary, even have to wear a suit to work, the whole nine yards.”

“Well – congratulations.” Jared managed, “Your dad finally promoted you?” He didn’t mean it to  
come out as snarky as it did, and he found himself blushing as he looked back down at his  
coffee cup, trying to formulate an apology.

“No, I finally went to him and demanded the promotion. Turns out, he was just waiting for me to  
man up, had the job ready for me this whole time. Yeah, I got it because my dad is the boss,  
but I’m working the job on my own terms. I’m going to make real reforms Jared, this isn’t just  
empty promises, this just isn’t me trying to sound like the big guy. I’m going to make sure the  
next homeless alcoholic that leaves that facility has the tools he needs to succeed. Whether or  
not he actually succeeds will be up to him, but if he wants to – what he needs will be in place.”

Jared could feel his stupid blush deepen. .”So you were listening.”

“I was. I always have.” Jensen pushed away the coffee and licked his lips before speaking  
again, distracting Jared for the moment it took him to track the action. “I have a proposition for  
you. You can accept part of it, all of it, tell me to go to hell, whatever.”

“I’m listening.”

“The job of release coordinator is yours if you want it. Turns out the prison didn’t have one. I’m  
rectifying that.”

“Jensen – I just graduated. I’ve never –“

“Me either. I’ve never either. I figured we could figure it out together.”

Jared took a last drink of his coffee and pushed it aside. He looked at Jensen, trying to read him  
and failing as he always did. “And this isn’t just so I will sleep with you?”

“I won’t lie, I wouldn’t mind sleeping with you again. Sex between us is –” Jensen gave a  
whistle. “But if you want this between us to be purely platonic, I can live with that. I might have  
to take a lot of cold showers –”

Jared grinned. “And if I want something more than just sex?”

“Well since that is what I want, I would be more than okay with that.”

“I need to sleep on this Jensen.” Jared said, picking up his sack of things as Jensen left a tip on  
the table. “Alone.” He clarified, just in case Jensen got any ideas; which knowing Jensen was  
entirely probable.

“Okay, I’ll drive you to a hotel. I may have already paid for the room for the next few days,  
maybe a week.” Jensen held a hand out at Jared’s protest. “You can totally pay me back  
after you get on your feet, think of it as a loan.”

At the door to the hotel, Jared turned toward Jensen. It had been a quiet ride there, not  
awkwardly quiet, but like they both had a lot to think about.

Jensen with a real job. Jensen wanting to do something important. Jensen taking a leap of faith  
and giving Jared the opportunity to make a difference too. Jared already knew he was going to  
say yes, he just thought Jensen deserved to sweat it out a day or two.

“So do I get a good night kiss?” Jensen asked at the door, familiar smirk firmly in place. “Or  
rather a good morning one?” He asked, as the first ray of sunlight was already filtering in  
through the clouds.

“I’ll let you know in a few days.” Jared smirked back as he shut the door on Jensen, laughing as  
he heard Jensen’s head thump against the door a few times.

Jensen would see, they've got time. Nothing but. And all theirs.


End file.
